1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a head-up display module, and more particularly, to a head-up display module having a display panel without a polarizer.
2. Description of Related Art
As the technology advances, electronic components used in transportations have been successively developed. In order to enhance traffic safety, a head-up display module had been extensively developed. Conventionally, the head-up display module allows an image light beam from a signal source such as liquid crystal display (LCD), micro display, or cathode ray tube (CRT) to be reflected by a mirror and a front windshield of a vehicle to arrive at the driver's eyes.
Nevertheless, the adaption of the foregoing mechanism currently faces the problem of low image brightness. As a result, the image projected on the front windshield is not clear to the driver and thus causes traffic safety issues. In order to overcome the problem of low image brightness, adaption of extra reflective mirrors or optical lens has been proposed. However, such technique would render a large volume module with a complex structure. Therefore, the module fabrication cost is increased. Moreover, since the brightness of the image beam would be reduced during reiterated reflections, it is required to have a high-power light source to compensate for the brightness lost. However, high-power light source would cost extra energy and as a result, the cost during operation is increased.